Delvira
Delvira, officially the Federation of Delvira (Spanish: Federación de Delvira), is a country in South America occupying a small coastal strip neighboring Argentina. Delvira gained it's independence from Argentina in 1856, causing both the newly formed country and Argentina to enter a 3-year war which ended in 1859 with a decisive victory for Delvira. Upon the victory, and to end the fighting, Argentina and Delvira both signed a treaty. This treaty would state that Argentina and many other countries must recognize Delvira as it's own independent nation. Delvira has the second highest Human Development Index level and the third highest Gross Domestic Product (GDP) per capita in purchasing power parity in Latin America. Delvira's nominal GDP is the 35th largest in the world; but when purchasing power is taken into account, its total GDP makes it the 26th largest economy in the world. World Census description The Shazbotdom Colony of Delvira is a massive, environmentally stunning nation, notable for its strong anti-business politics. Its compassionate, intelligent population of 2.96 billion are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it concentrates mainly on Law & Order, although Defence and Healthcare are secondary priorities. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of San Franco. The average income tax rate is 71%, and even higher for the wealthy. Private enterprise is illegal, but for those in the know there is a slick and highly efficient black market in Arms Manufacturing. 'The Anti-Government Hour' is a popular programme on many of Delvira's radio stations, Delvira has designated San Franco as its capital city, the government is making attempts at curtailing the flood of spam emails with little progress, and crime is on the rise as DNA sampling has been all but outlawed. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Delvira's national animal is the hawk, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the Black Dollar. Delvira is ranked 2nd in the region and 48,942nd in the world for Largest Publishing Industry. History The Republic State of Delvira (1856-1932) The Federation of Delvira (1933-Present) 2001 Delvirian Civil War Delvirian Armistice The Republic of West Delvira (2001-Present) 2009 Invasion of West Delvira Military The President of the Delvirian Federation is commander in chief of the Federal Defense Forces, comprising some 400,000 troops upon mobilization. The military is a conscripted force; males and females serve 24 months in the military upon reaching the age of 17 only under the Federal Junior Guard. The Federal Defense Forces comprise of the Federal Ground Defense Division, Federal Naval Division, and Federal Strategic Aerial Division. Delvira lacks a strong Naval and Air Force, instead the Delvirian Federation is remarkable for it's Ground Defense Division. The government of Delvira does not have a national controlled police force, instead they have the Federal Guard who act as local police units in Delvirian cities and towns. Economy Politics Transportation Category:Former nations Category:2014 disestablishments